


The Race

by strawberriesNcigarettes



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Cazzie, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i love them, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesNcigarettes/pseuds/strawberriesNcigarettes
Summary: Casey and Izzie go on one of their normal weekend runs together, but then Izzie decides to up the stakes.





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> their ship name is cazzie you cowards. get your friends to watch atypical on netflix.
> 
> dedicated to the cazzie supremacists groupchat <3

Casey and Izzie were taking one of their weekend runs together, as they had been doing since they started dating a few months ago. It was a really fun way for them to spend time together that felt productive, plus they always went out to get breakfast afterwards. This morning they were jogging in Casey’s neighborhood and were rounding the last corner before the straight shot to her house. They were only a few blocks away from being done for the day when Izzie suddenly stopped. Casey halted mid jog and backtracked a few steps to where her girlfriend was now standing still.

 

“Hey what’s wrong is everything ok?” Casey asked with concern, until she saw that Izzie had a mischievous look on her face.

 

“Let’s race!” Izzie grabbed the sleeve of Casey’s sweatshirt and tugged on it playfully. She looked at Casey with a familiar gleam in her eyes that Casey swore could make her do anything.

 

“Okay, but why?” Casey smiled and Izzie let go of Casey’s sweatshirt to get into a running stance.

 

“Because I know I can beat you.” Izzie smirked and Casey got herself situated into her own running position.

 

“We’ll see about that. What do you say loser buys breakfast today?” Casey turned her head to the side so she could see Izzie. Her eyes were focused, but she had this smile on her face that Casey could stare at all day if she had the time. Izzie shrugged.

 

“Works for me, I didn’t know if I wanted pancakes or waffles today, but since you’ll be paying I’m definitely getting both.”

 

Casey scoffed. “Well good luck deciding because you’re totally going down.” She turned back to face the road in front of her. She could see her house from here, piles of leaves scattered across the lawn because her dad hadn’t had the time to grab garbage bags to put them in.

 

“Whoever reaches the porch first wins. 3, 2-” Izzie suddenly took off running down the street, becoming a blur in Casey’s vision.

 

“HEY!!!” Casey dashed towards Izzie from her spot, trailing closely behind.

 

It took a few seconds but she finally caught up with her. Both girls were flying past houses and trees, the fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet. Panting and small giggles accompanied the sounds of their shoes pounding at the concrete as they made their way towards Casey’s.

 

The girls were neck and neck, with the house fastly approaching. They were reaching the final block when Casey pulled ahead, only by a few inches. They were on the lawn and Casey was about to reach the stairs when suddenly a hard force from behind tackled her to the ground, sending orange leaves flying up around her.

 

Casey groaned and managed to turn her body over just in time to see her girlfriend lying to the right of her, laughing hysterically. Casey wanted to be upset, but the sound of Izzie’s laughter alone made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. Soon enough Casey was laughing just as loud, lying flat on her back. She turned her head so that she was facing the other girl.

 

“So first you start the race early, then you TACKLE ME?” Casey laughed and raise her hands so that they were lying over her head. “I’d say that’s disqualification.” Casey said grinning as Izzie finally allowed herself to catch a breath.

 

“Hey, it was a last ditch effort, and I couldn’t sacrifice my waffle and pancake meal order. PLUS I’m closer to the porch so I think I won by default.” Izzie proudly stated, closing her eyes as she smiled over to Casey.

 

Casey looked at her confused. “What? You are so not closer to the porch, I am!”

 

Izzie lifted herself up off the ground and placed her legs on either side of Casey so she could settle down on top of her, straddling her waist. “Well now we’re an equal distance from the porch so we can just call it a tie.”

 

Casey elevated herself on her elbows so she could have a better view of her girlfriend. The sun was hitting her at the most flattering angle, revealing every freckle on the girl’s face. Casey admired everything about Izzie, and as a strand of hair fell down from her now messy ponytail, Casey was quick to tuck it back in its place behind her ear. Izzie’s eyes had golden specks in them as she looked back at Casey, her cheeks turning red.

 

“Stop staring at me Newton, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were in love with me.”

 

“Shut up.” Casey smiled.

 

“Okay.” Izzie leaned in but suddenly Casey was very aware of the sweat dripping down her forehead from all the sprinting they had just done.

 

“No wait I’m all sweaty and gross.” Casey tried to throw her hood on over her head but it was no use. Izzie was just too quick. She pulled the hood back down and Casey pouted.

 

Izzie giggled and set Casey’s heart in motion. “You could be covered in dirt and I’d still want to kiss you.”

 

This time Izzie leaned in and Casey let her connect their mouths. Izzie’s lips were soft, gently moving against her own. Leaves began to rustle as their kisses became more intense, Izzie’s hands cupping Casey’s face as Casey sat up to wrap her own arms around her girlfriend. Casey thought that she would like to stay in this moment forever. And of course knowing Casey’s luck, that would be the cue for the front door to open.

 

“Hi. Can you guys please stop kissing. I want to show Izzie the new tank accessory I bought Edison before you go to breakfast!” Sam was standing at the door, smiling and holding a small object in his hand.

 

“Well you heard him.” Izzie got up and grabbed Casey’s hand to help her up. “Show me Sam!” Izzie made her way up the stairs to see the object in Sam’s hand.

Casey chuckled as she followed them inside the house. “Nerds.”

 

Casey paid for extra waffles when Izzie only ordered pancakes.


End file.
